dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tenshinhan
|Głos = Hirotaka Suzuoki |Waga = 75 kg |Wzrost = 1,85 m |Znaczenie imienia = „Tiānjīnfàn, 天津飯” to nazwa tradycyjnego sino-japońskiego dania, tj. krabowego omletu na ryżu. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu „tiānjīnfàn” to „ryż z Tiencinu”. |Powiązania = Jiǎozi (najlepszy przyjaciel) Wojownicy Z (przyjaciele) Żurawi Pustelnik (mistrz) Tao Pie Pie (mistrz) Muten Rōshi (mistrz) Karin (mistrz) Mr Popo (mistrz) Ziemski Bóg (mistrz) Północny Kaiō (mistrz) Tiānjīnfàn z przyszłości (on sam z alternatywnej przyszłości) Jiǎozi z przyszłości (najlepszy przyjaciel z alternatywnej przyszłości) Muten Rōshi z przyszłości (mistrz z alternatywnej przyszłości) }} wysoki, zawsze łysy, dobrze zbudowany Ziemianin, a właściwie ziemski Metys, potomek Rodu Trójokich, mistrz sztuk walki i Wojownik Z. Jest najsilniejszym uczniem Żurawiego Pustelnika i Tao. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel to Jiǎozi, którego Ten traktuje jak młodszego brata. Charakterystycznymi cechami Tiānjīnfàna są trzecie oko, pozostałość po przodkach z Rodu Trójokich oraz blizna na piersi, ślad po ciosie zadanym nożem przez Tao Pie Pie'a. Posiada dużą (choć nie taką, jak Jiǎozi) moc mentalną. Jest wynalazcą technik Taiyō-ken, Páiqiú-quán, Shishin no ken, Kiai keshi, Shiyō-ken i Kōsengan. Biografia Ten poznał Son Gokū w sadze Uranai Baby, gdy mały Saiyanin trenował, przemierzając światTo wersja z fillera w anime. W mandze poznają się dopiero na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22.. Podczas tego spotkania młodzieniec wraz z przyjacielem Jiǎozi podróżując, wyłudzali pieniądze od mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek. Przekręt polegał na tym, że wpierw wojownicy nasyłali na daną wioskę potwora, Ino Shika Chō (który w rzeczywistości był pupilem obu oszustów), a gdy ten pętał piekło, niszcząc wszystko, Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi udawali, że go zabijają, odgrywając przed wieśniakami sceny walki. Za poskromienie Ino Shika Chō żądali zapłaty w wysokości 100, 000 i 200, 000 zeni. Gokū pokrzyżował im plany, wyjawiając mieszkańcom jednej z okradanych przez nich wsi tajemnicę, że tak naprawdę zwierzę jest niegroźne i że żyje w przyjaźni z owymi poskramiaczami (Tiānjīnfànem i Jiǎozi). thumb|left|164px|młody TiānjīnfànPrzepędzeni, wrócili do szkoły swojego mistrza. Następnym razem Ten pojawił się na turnieju Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22, gdzie doszedłszy do finału, zmierzył się z Gokū. Walka zakończyła się obustronnym knock-outem, lecz to Ten został ogłoszony zwycięzcą. Wygrał dzięki temu, że później upadł na ziemię. Po turnieju zaprzyjaźnił się z Gokū i jego przyjaciółmi. Brał u udział w wielu ważnych dla Ziemi bitwach. Podczas oblężenia Saiyan zginął z wycieńczenia, atakując Nappę Ostatnim Kikō-Hō. Po śmierci ćwiczył razem z Jiǎozi, Yamchą i Piccolo u Północnego Kaiō. Pokonał tam z łatwością Buttera i Jeice'a w pojedynkę. Życie zwrócono mu dzięki nameczańskim smoczym kulom. Walczył także z androidami i Cellem. Przyczynił się do ucieczki Androida #18. Później nie występował już za często. Pokazywano go podczas medytacji i gdy oddawał energię do Genki-Damy. Ostatnie swoje Kikō-Hō wykonał, walcząc z Majin Bū, lecz szybko przegrał, ulegając sile demona. Nie występował w odcinku specjalnym Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają!!Początkowo miał się pojawić. Jednak ze względu na to, że Hitoraka Suzuoki, aktor podkładający głos pod Tiānjīnfàna, umarł w 2004 roku, Akira Toriyama zdecydował się wyeliminować tę postać z filmu. Mangaka pragnął tym samym oddać cześć zmarłemu aktorowi, jednocześnie unikając niekorzystnego dla uniwersum zastępstwa w dubbingu., jednak pojawił się w adaptującej go mandze, narysowanej przez Naho Ōishi. Wraz z Jiǎozi przybył na przyjęcie z okazji otwarcia hotelu Mr. Satana, na które to przyjcie zaproszeni byli wszyscy walczący z Majin Bū. Tiānjīnfàn pojawia się także w filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods, gdzie zaakceptowawszy zaproszenie na party w Capsule Corporation, przybywa na jubileusz Bulmy. Bierze udział w walce z Beerusem, jednak zostaje bardzo szybko znokautowany. Ostatni występ w towarzystwie przyjaciół (nie licząc Jiǎozi, bo z nim został do końca serii GT) ma miejsce pod koniec serii Dragon Ball Z w rodzinnej posiadłości Bulmy na kolejnym przyjęciu urodzinowym bohaterki. W wywiadzie udzielonym Kendō Kobayashiemu na potrzeby jego talk-show Mandō Kobayashi (漫道コバヤシ) Akira Toriyama zdradza dalsze losy Tiānjīnfàna. Mistrz, odpowiadając na pytanie, podaje, że Tiānjīnfàn nigdy nie przestaje trenować. W ramach ćwiczeń zajmuje się rolnictwem. Zostaje farmerem. Dzięki technice Shishin no ken uprawa roli idzie mu niezwykle gładko - dodaje półżartem mangaka. Toriyama dalej podaje, że nieustannie szukająca go zakochana Lunch w końcu trafia do gospodarstwa prowadzonego przez niego i Jiǎozi. Dziewczyna spędza z nimi kilka dni. Jednak szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że życie na farmie nie jest dla niej, a jako że Tiānjīnfàn zdaje się nic do nie nie czuć, postanawia opuścić wieś. Lunch nigdy nie zapomina o Tenie i będąc w okolicy, od czasu do czasu wpada do przyjaciół w odwiedziny. Dragon Ball Super W serii Super uczestniczy w imprezach organizowanych przez Bulmę, ogląda Turniej Champy, jest obecny podczas użycia Super Smoczych Kul. Saga Złotego Freezera W Sadze Freezera ma ważną rolę, walczy z jego ludźmi i wygrywa. Tiānjīnfàn prowadzi szkołę sztuk walki. Ludzie zgłaszają się do niego po naukę. Saga przetrwania Wszechświata Gokū zjawia się prosić go o udział w Turnieju Mocy, ale Tiānjīnfàn nie chce zostawić uczniów. Gdy pojawia się Yurin, mężczyzna odprawia ją, ponieważ jest za słaba. Kiedy kobieta opanowuje jego ludzi, razem z Gokū i Jiǎozi powstrzymują ich. Potem walczy z opętanym magią Yurin, Rōshim. Zostaje obezwładniony, ale Gokū ratuje go. Po pokonaniu kobiety, Ten widząc jej determinację zgadza się ją trenować i godzi się na udział w turnieju, by za wygrane pieniądze naprawić szkody, które wyrządzili jego ludzie pod wpływem dziewczyny. Tien je z Gokū posiłek, kiedy zjawia się Gohan i proponuje ojcu sparing. Początkowo Tiān i Gokū walczą przeciw Gohanowi i Piccolo, potem Trójoki z Nameczaninem oglądają walkę Saiyan. Po walce wszyscy udają się do domu Bulmy, gdzie czekają na turniej. Tiānjīnfàn razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni. Tiānjīnfàn walczy z Prumem i Harmirą, mężczyzna dzięki swojemu wzrokowi rozpracowuje technikę Harmiry, wojownik powiela się cztery razy, by zasłaniać się swoimi klonami, sam rani przeciwnika w obie ręce. Ten udaje pokonanego i uszkadza ring, który spada w próżnię razem z Tiānjīnfàn. Klony Trójokiego wyrzucają Harmirę za matę i wyskakują razem z nim. Tiānjīnfàn ląduje na trybunach obok Kurilína. Beerus chwali go za strategię. Tiānjīnfàn i Kurilín rozmawiają na widowni o stanie Muten Rōshiego. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn rozmawiają o walkach Gokū z Rirbianne i Jirenem i oddają mu swoją energię do Genki-Damy. Dragon Ball GT W serii GT stanowi tło jak większość ludzkich bohaterów sagi. Jego udział to oddanie energii do Super Genki-Damy. Galeria Tenshinhan.png|Młody Tiānjīnfàn Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (1).jpg|Tien i Jiǎozi odbierają zapłatę za pokonanie Ino Shika Chō Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (2) z Ino Shika Chō.jpg|Razem z Jiǎozi i Ino Shika Chō świętują okantowanie kolejnej wioski Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (3).jpg|Ten oskarża Gokū o współpracę z Ino Shika Chō Żurawi Pustelnik, Żółwi Pustelnik, Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi.jpg|Żurawi Pustelnik wraz z uczniami wita się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem Tenshinhan kontra Yamcha (1).jpg|Pojedynek Tena z Yamchą na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 (1) Słoneczny kieł3.png Tenshinhan kontra Yamcha (2).jpg|Pojedynek Tena z Yamchą na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 (2) Tenshinhan Dodon-Pa (5).jpg|Tiānjīnfàn używa Dodon-Pa, aby powstrzymać magmę Tenshinhan kontra Cyborg Tao.jpg|Zcyborgizowany Tao Pie Pie atakuje Tena nożem na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22 Kikoha Tenshinhan.JPG|Wystrzeliwuje kikōhę Tenshinhan kontra Nappa (1).jpg|Nappa atakuje techniką arm break, czym urywa Tenowi rękę Tenshinhan kontra Nappa (2).jpg|Krwawi z kikuta ręki Tienshinhan kontra Majin Buu Kiko-Ho (5).jpg|Tiānjīnfàn atakuje Majin Bū swoim Kikō-Hō DB 2009, 11 strona, 1 rozdział, fragment.jpg|Ten i Jiǎozi wraz z resztą na pokładzie samolotu Mr. Satana DB 2009, 15 strona, 1 rozdział, fragment.jpg|Przyjęcie - Ten w odświętnym gi, którego bluza zdobiona jest białymi cekinami DB 2009, 21 strona, 1 rozdział, fragment.jpg|Rozpoznają, że przybyła ki należy do Saiyanina DB 2009, 22 strona, 2 rozdział.jpg|Aka atakuje Wahaha no Ha Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (1).jpg|Urodziny Bulmy. Tiānjīnfàn nakłada Kulilinowi sandwicha Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (2).jpg|Tańce Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (3).jpg|Wraz z innymi ogląda popisy taneczne Chichi Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (4).jpg|Rozmyśla nad tym, gdzie jest Gokū Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (5).jpg|Wraz z Satanem i Dendem ubolewa nad nieobecnością Sona Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (6).jpg|W towarzystwie innych słucha, jak Gokū opowiada o dinozaurach (1) Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (7).jpg|W towarzystwie innych słucha, jak Gokū opowiada o dinozaurach (2) Tenshinhan 22.png Tenshinhan_skontrowany_przez_Beersa.jpg|Tiānjīnfàn skontrowany przez Beerusa chara_img111.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img061.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” u07_tenshinhan.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Przypisy fi:Tien Shinhan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Ród Trójokich Kategoria:Metysi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne